halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Halo 5 Community Armour Project
This is the project page for the Community Armour Project so users can find more information on what they might need. About With the release of Halo 5, we now have a next-gen game, and a whole host of new armour sets to clad ourselves in. Unfortunately for those of us on Halo Fanon, it now presents us with a new challenge: there is now a vast amount of customization options with a randomized system for acquiring them. This means that to get your Spartan just right, you may need to grind for hours in order to find the armour your want. With this community project, we hope to resolve that issue. With this, users can find other Halo Fanonites with the armour they need for a picture, and enlist their help to get that picture. This project aims to let the community continue taking advantage of the vast amount of armour now available in the Halo universe. All discussions and requests are made through this page. Customization Visit Waypoint to check out your customization options. Even without having it unlocked, you can still see what it looks like, and you can even check out the colours. Armour *Air Assault *Anubis *Athlon *Athlon Lycinus *Athlon Varazadat *Aviator *Aviator Ace *Aviator Delta *Breaker *Eva *Foe hammer *Jump master *Jumpmaster sky soldier *Legionnaire *Legionnaire Optio *Recluse *Recluse laeta *Recon *Recruit *Recruit Charred *Soldier *Soldier Leatherneck *Valkyrie *Valkyrie Eir *Warrior *Warrior Helm *Air Assault Disrupt *Anubis Nephthys *Athlon Cynisca *Aviator Csar *Breaker Hatchetman *Buccaneer *Commando *Cypher *Cypher Copiale *Enforcer *Engineer *EVA Hadfield *Fenrir *Foehammer Echo *Freebooter *Goblin *Goblin Erlking *Hellcat *Interceptor *Interceptor Cutter *Jumpmaster Ripchord *Legionnaire Alaris *Mako *Nomad *Orbital *Pathfinder *Pioneer *Recluse Seri *Recon RSO *Recruit Marked *Scout *Seeker *Seeker Intrepid *Soldier Rebel *Teishin *Tracer *Tracer Jackpoint *Valkyrie Hrist *Vector *Vector Interrupt *Venture *Viper *Warrior Blade *Warrior Shield *Air Assault Impact *Anubis Set *Argonaut *Athlon Iccus *Breaker Doomsday *Buccaneer Tyr *CIO *Commando Verde *Cypher Voynich *Defender *Defender Castle *EVA Solovyev *Fenrir Unchained *Fenrir Woebringer *Foehammer Victor *Freebooter Privateer *Goblin Dokkaebi *Hellcat Marauder *Infiltrator *Interceptor Imperator *Mako Cthonic *Noble *Nomad Wanderlust *Operator *Orbital Perihelion *Protector *Reaper *Recon BDA *Recruit Proven *Scout Decoy *Security *Seeker Horizon *Soldier Dogface *Stalker *Strider *Teishin Shuurai *Tracer Signal *Tracker *Vector Sequence *Venture Outward Bound *Viper Strike *War master *Air Assault Impact *Argonaut Nestor *Athlon Champion *Buccaneer Illyri *Commando Arius *Deadeye *Defender Redoubt *Eva Leonov *EVA Zhigang *FOTUS *Gungnir *Hellcat Onslaught *Mako Darkwater *Mark VI *Mark VI Satrap *Maverick *Noble Valor *Nomnd Unchained *Orbital Aphelion *Ranger *Reaper Grim *Recon ITG *Rogue *Scanner *Scout Observer *Security Oppressor *Security Watchdog *Shinobi *Teishin Raikou *Venator *Venator Retiarus *Viper Venom *War Master Tiberian *Wetwork *Argonaut Idmon *Argus *Argus Arestor *Centurion *Centurion Ironside *Commando Matrix *Copperhead *Copperhead Fangs *Defender Fortress *FOTUS CHillrose *FOTUS Synchronize *Helioskrill *Helljumper *Helljumper Feet First *Hermes *Hermes Dolios *Hunter *Locus *Mark VI Gen 1 *Mark VI Gen 1 scarred *Mark VI Primus *Mark VI Regent *Maverick Jester *Nightfall *Noble Honor *Orbital Equinox *Raider *Reaper Mortician *Scout Outrider *Technician *Technician Override *Venator Cestus *Venator Thraex *Void Dancer *Void Dancer Comet *War Master Augustan *War Master Scipio Visor *Blindside *Cyan *Envy *Foucault *Frost *Recruit *Vandal *Clockwork *Ecto *Gallows *King *Midnight *Sluagh *Sunspot *Autumn *Verdant *Buckingham *Burgundian *Connected *Dianthus *Dynasty *False dawn *Flood *Independence *Matrix *Muse *Primeval *Reflection *Regnum *Torchbearer *Unbreakable *Wild hunt *Armorer *Aureus *Aurora *Dauntless *Dusk *Expedition *Greystone *Remembrance *Resolute *Rime *Saturnine *Secrets *Tenebrae *Vespertine *Abyss *Daybreak *Legendary *Mithral *Rampant *Rex *Scoundrel *Strife Colours *Coal *Gunmetal *Salt *Cocoa *Sand *Khaki *Verdant *Ooze *Mint *Teal *Cyan *Sea Foam *Cobalt *Sapphire *Sky *Lapis *Azure *Ice *Violet *Orchid *Lavender *Plum *Flamingo *Cotton candy *Vermillion *Crimson *Mauve *Burnt Sienna *Copper *Latte *Wheat *Amber *Wax Participating Users Ajax 013 Armour Might be easier to tell you the armour I dont have *Argus Arestor *Athlon Champion *Fotus Synchronize *Fotus Chillrose *Technican override (helmet only) *Helljumper Feet First (Helmet only) Visors I currently have all visors Actene Spartan-D042